The Apocalypse
by Percabeth4olymp
Summary: Destiel
1. Chapter 1

Cas shivered under the thin blanket. He looked around the small room and kept his hand on his gun. The sound of crickets filled the night.

Cas sighed and curled up into a ball. The world was lonely after the zombie apocalypse started. There were far more zombies than people by now.

His small kitten that he had rescued earlier that day walked over to him. She meowed and laid down next to him.

Cas stroked her silky, black fur. She purred in delight and rested her head on his chest.

"What should I name you?" Cas asked.

She meowed.

"How about Lily?" He asked.

She purred, as if saying yes.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"If there's people out there, I'm going to find them," Dean said ripping his arm from Ellen's grip.

"Dean, that's basically suicide! The zombies have tripled since last month!" She yelled.

"My little brother could be out there. I'm not going to him die," he said as he grabbed his Glock 17.

"He's probably already dead," Ellen shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Bye Ellen," he mumbled as he exited the gate that blocked them off from the zombies.

There was only one in sight and Dean shot it, killing it.

"Please be careful Dean," Ellen begged from behind the gate.

Dean nodded as he gripped his duffel bag strap.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily meowed at the door. Cas yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch.

He looked out the small window and was relived to see there were no zombies in sight.

"Ready to go?" He asked Lily in a joking way.

She meowed and jumped inside Cas' book bag.

Cas took a deep breath, grabbed his gun, and opened the door.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean paused when he heard a branch snap.

He quickly went behind the nearest tree and looked to see where the noise had came from.

Far off in the distance he could see a shape slowly moving towards him. He pointed a gun at the shape that was limping.

"Freeze," he yelled. His voice echoed through the forest.

The figure stopped and fell to the ground. Dean raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards the shape.

"What's your name?" He yelled, he was still far away from the figure.

The person said something but it sounded muffled.

A small figure ran towards Dean. It stopped at his feet. Dean eyed it with his gun still aimed at the person on the ground.

"What's this?" He asked.

The man looked up. He didn't know what a cat was?

Dean walked closer to the man. "Water," the man whispered.

Dean knelt down and pulled a bottle of water out of his duffel bag. He held the mans head up and poured the water into his mouth.

After a while the man spoke in a raspy voice. "Thank you," he whispered.

Dean frowned, "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Castiel," the man said.

Dean helped him up, "Are you contaminated?" He asked.

Cas shook his head, "No." He had to lean against Dean for support, he had sprained his ankle a while back when he tripped over a root.

Dean started walking back to his base with Cas leaning heavily against him.

Lily followed. "What happened to your ankle?" Dean asked.

"I tripped over a root, do you have any food I could have?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, stopped, and pulled out a granola bar out of his duffel bag.

"Here," he said unwrapping it and handing it to Cas.

Cas thanked him and slowly ate it.

They neared the gate and Dean yelled for Ellen to open the gate.

Ellen did as told. "Dean, thank god you were gone for two days," she said cupping his face.

Dean pulled away, "Ya, ya, help this man, get him a meal and some bandages," Dean demanded.

Ellen sat him down on a chair under a small, green canvas. "Watch him while I go get some stew and bandages," she demanded.

Dean nodded as sat down next to him. His cat jumped on the chair and crawled on his lap.

"What's your story?" Dean asked.

Cas cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Everyone who comes in here always has a story," Dean explained.

Cas shrugged, "I was a business man before the apocalypse and when it started, well, I was all alone and I managed to find somewhere to stay. I found a gun, and at one point I found someone, but after two weeks he ran away, always mumbling about finding his brother or something," Cas said.

"What was his name?" Dean asked.

Cas thought about this, "Sam, I think," he answered.

Deans eyes widened, "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"About a week or two ago," Cas said.

Relief seemed to flush over his face. "Thank god," he said.

Cas frowned, "How did you know him?"

"He's my brother."

Cas nodded and Ellen came out of a small, brick house with stew in both hands and cloth she was holding with her hands.

"You brought him in, he's your responsibility," Ellen said as she set the stew down on a table near them.

Dean rolled his eyes as she threw him the cloths. Dean wasn't even looking and he caught them.

"Nice reflexes," Cas commented.

Dean shrugged, "I probably got them from having to fight for myself in the wilderness," he said.

Cas nodded as Dean bent down and gently grabbed his ankle. He examined Cas' ankle. It was swollen and it was purple in some places.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked gently pushing his thumb on a purple spot.

Cas winced and nodded.

"I think it's broken," Dean said as he took a piece of metal from the middle of the cloth and placed it against his ankle. He started wrapping the cloth around his ankle.

When he was done he pulled his chair closer to the table, followed by Cas.

"Thank you, I don't really know any medical things," he said staring at Dean while he ate. Dean didn't notice.

"No problem," Dean said.

Cas pulled his eyes away from Dean and began to eat.

They sat in an awkward silence until they both were done eating.

"I'll take these bowls back," Dean said as he got up and grabbed the two wooden bowls.

Cas nodded as Lily jumped on the table and trotted over to Cas.

Moments later Dean was back dressed in a new pair of clothes and his duffel bag was bulkier now.

"Ellen, I'm going out again," Dean said.

Ellen frowned, "Honey, you were just out. It's not safe," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine. I have enough food and water to last me a month and I have a compass," he said.

"At least take someone, to watch your back," she suggested.

Dean shrugged, "I guess," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I'll wait till morning."

Ellen smiled. "Good, now go get some sleep," he said as she patted his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean decided to take Cas with him. He was the only one he knew besides Ellen, Jo, and Gabe. But they all had duties to do at the camp.

They both were about ten minutes away from the camp by now. Cas occasionally would start to hum an old tune, only to be stopped by the glare of Dean.

When they decided to take a break it was already night. They found a small, metal house that was probably someone's old base.

Dean managed to pick the lock and they both went inside.

The inside of the house only had one, large room. The room had a couch, a tv, a radio, a couple cabinets, and a sleeping mattress with a couple of blankets.

Dean rummaged through the cabinets, eventually he pulled something out and he had a wide grin on his face. "What do you want? Beans, tuna, or both?" He asked Cas.

Cas scrunched his nose, "Beans, the tuna's probably old."

Dean shrugged and put the tuna back.

"Do you think this thing still works?" Cas asked as he pulled out an old, dusty record player.

"Woah, I haven't seen one of these baby's in a while," Dean said as he walked over to it and slid his hand among the top. "Any good records?" He asked.

Cas knelt down to the cabinet and shuffled through some of the records. His ass was showing just a little and Dean felt himself staring.

"Let's see, he has Nirvana, The Animals, Elvis, a bunch of old stuff," he said.

Dean frowned, "How about Nirvana?" He asked.

Cas nodded and pulled it out. He took it out of the case and put it on the table.

He placed the needle down and the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" started playing.

Cas was humming along.

Dean, on the other hand, was opening the can of beans with a knife. When he was done he took it outside and built a small fire, luckily there were no zombies insight.

After a while Cas came outside. Dean was cooking the beans inside a pan he found in the house.

Cas sat down on the ground near the fire. "You're pretty skilled, considering," Cas trailed off, he didn't want to say what he was thinking.

"Considering?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he stirred the beans. The song "Polly" was now playing.

"Never mind," Cas said quickly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, you started to say it, you have to finish," he said, playfully poking Cas.

Cas looked inside of the house, at Lily. He bit his lip, "Considering you're good looking. I mean, everyone who's good looking like you is usually dumb as a bag of door nails," Cas said.

Dean smiled as he took the beans off the fire, "Dinner's done," he said as he walked inside the house and put the beans down on the counter.

"Really? All you say is dinner is done?" Cas asked in a some what joking way.

Dean shrugged and looked at Cas, "What more is there to say?" He practically whispered in Cas' ear.

"Oh, I don't know, thank you?" He said sarcastically.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, "You talk to much," he said jokingly as he put his hands on Cas' waist.

Cas jumped a little.

"I love this song," Dean said as he pulled away and bobbed his head to "Come as you are." "No Metallica records though?" He asked.

Cas frowned, "You sure do change moods a lot," he mumbled.

Dean grinned and shrugged, "It runs in my family," he said jokingly.

Cas smiled, "So you're just going to put your hands on my waist, pull me close to you, and not kiss me?" He asked, changing the subject.

Dean grinned and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, "Would you like me to?" He whispered.

Cas nodded and bit his lip.

Dean slowly leaned in. He placed his lips against Cas' and bit his lip, then pulled away.

"You good now?" He asked jokingly.

Cas rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him. "You are such a mood killer," he laughed.

Dean laughed too. He poured them both a bowl of beans and sat down at the couch.

"I really wish the tv worked, I miss tv," Dean said.

Cas nodded in agreement.

Dean put his empty bowl down and scooted closer to Cas. "I take that back."

Cas frowned, "Take what back?" He asked.

"About you talking a lot, you seem to only talk when you want to," Dean said.

Cas shrugged, "I'm just thinking," he said as Lily jumped on his lap. He stroked her small chin.

Dean smiled, "Well, get some sleep, we're leaving as soon as possible tomorrow," Dean said.

Cas nodded and walked over to the blow up mattress. He crawled under the blanket, it reminded him of the day he spent inside the small room with Lily. He was cold and he was curled into a ball.

After a while Dean walked over to him, he didn't like seeing him shiver in the cold.

He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Cas, warming him.

Eventually they both fell asleep.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

When Cas woke up Dean was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

Cas yawned and wrapped the blanket around him as he got up.

"Mornin' sunshine," Dean said with a large grin on his face.

Cas smiled and sat next to him. He looked at the book he was holding. It was To Kill a Mockingbird.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "You're reading that?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, "I got bored and this was the only decent book I could find," he said as he tossed the book on the floor.

Cas nodded and yawed again. He rested his head against Deans chest and mumbled, "Can we go in a couple more minutes?"

Dean nodded.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

When Cas woke up Dean somehow managed to carry him back to the mattress. Also, he had a gun thrown at him.

"They're surrounding us!" Dean said as he frantically searched through his duffel bag for more ammo.

Cas got up quickly and looked out the small window. There were about ten zombies. But with the other sides too there were probably forty or fifty.

"What do we do?" Cas asked.

"You open a window, aim for the head, and pull the trigger," Dean said as he pulled the trigger four times.

Cas did as told and shot two.

They kept shooting and Lily ran under the couch. Dean closed the window.

"Lock your window," he said to Cas.

Cas pulled the window down and locked it shut.

"There's to many, we have to wait them out, or else we'll run out of ammo," Dean said.

Cas nodded. He didn't know what to do. "Dean, I'm scared," he said as he sat next to him

"It's ok," Dean soothed, "I won't let them hurt you," he said quietly as he hugged Cas.

Cas always felt safe in his arms. As if he was wearing padding in a room that had everything he needed to survive in and nothing that could harm him.

Cas let out a shaky breath, "How long?"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two days and all the zombies were finally gone. They only had a pack full of bullets left, which wasn't a lot.

"Let's get going," Dean said as he put some stuff into his duffel bag.

Cas nodded. He grabbed his book bag and Lily. Lily climbed on his shoulder and laid there.

"Where are we walking to?" Cas asked once they exited the safe house.

"To the city," Dean said.

He nodded. In the city there was a bunch of stuff that could be scavenged. Like food, toiletry supplies, clothing, and stuff like that.

It took them almost a day but they finally reached the city, only being stopped by zombies twice. When they were there Dean suggested they go to the mall first because they had clothing and if they were lucky showers.

When they got to the mall they started looking for clothes. Dean smiled when he saw a light brown jacket. Luckily it didn't have any moth holes in it.

"Hey Cas, I think I found something for ya," Dean said holding up a beige trench coat.

Cas walked over to him, "A trench coat?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dean nodded and wrapped it around him. "You look good in it," he said with a smile.

Cas slid his arms through the selves and looked at himself in a mirror. He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll keep it."

Dean smiled and hugged Cas from behind. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder and leaned it against his wet hair.

"Almost ready to go?" He asked.

Cas nodded, "Ya, I'm going to switch out my backpack for a bigger one though," he said.

Dean nodded. They walked out of the store and found one that had everything from backpacks to energy bars.

Cas picked a large, black one and transferred all his stuff to it. Lily was being held by Dean.

When he was done he also grabbed a lot of energy bars. "Ok I'm ready," he said turning around. He frowned when Dean wasn't there.

"Dean?" He called through the store.

"Over here," he heard him yell.

Cas walked out of the store because he clearly wasn't in that one.

"What store?" He yelled.

"The pet store," Dean said.

Cas walked to the pet store that was across the store he was in previously.

When he walked in the smell of rotting and decaying animals hit his nose.

"Ugh, Dean, this place smells horrible," he said covering his nose with his shirt.

Dean was getting cat food. "Ya, all the animals they had in here died," he said as he closed his duffel bag.

Cas decided he didn't want to look around. "Come on, let's go," Dean said slinging an arm around Cas' shoulder.

Cas nodded and they left. When they exited the mall Cas jumped when he heard a zombie groan behind him.

Dean instantly grabbed his gun and shot three shots through the skull. The zombie was only one foot behind Cas and he fell to the ground.

"Can we go find a place to sleep?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. They walked to the nearest hotel and went inside. It was pretty big. It probably had four hundred rooms. The lobby was filled with dust and it had a bunch of bright colors. The front desk was blue and the walls were green. The waiting room had red couches and an orange coffee table.

"Someone was color blind," Dean mumbled as he looked around.

Cas smiled, "It's like a unicorn blew up in here."

Dean laughed. "Can't wait to see what the rooms are like," Dean said.

They walked to a room that was on the first floor and they were surprised to see it was relatively normal.

The one, large bed was between two windows and there was a small kitchen. The walls were white and the carpet was cream.

Dean sat down on the bed and threw his duffel bag on the floor. Cas walked to the bathroom to see if the water still worked. It didn't. He sighed and slid his trench coat off.

Dean pulled out a energy bar and ate it. Cas walked out of the bathroom wearing plaid pajama pants that he got from the mall.

"I'm tired," he mumbled as he crawled in the bed.

Dean took off his shoes and his shirt. He stretched and laid down next to Cas. He slung his arm over Cas' chest.

Cas smiled and turned around. His nose brushed the tip of Deans. "When will we go back?" Cas asked.

"To where?" Dean asked.

"To your base."

Dean shrugged, "Whenever we feel like it."

"That means until you find your brother doesn't it?" Cas asked as he snuggled close to Dean and buried his head in his chest.

Dean nodded, "Unless you want to go sooner."

Cas shrugged and yawned.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean and Cas had been walking for about a day straight now. Every now and then Cas would complain. They found an old tool shed that someone had been recently in but that was all they found.

Dean shuffled through the forest. "Something's wrong," he said frowning.

"Like what?" Cas asked.

"We haven't ran into a zombie since we left the hotel," he said.

"And that's a problem?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes, they're probably planning something," He said.

"Zombies can plan things?" Cas asked as he kicked a stick.

Dean nodded, "They're smarter than you think. How do you think they're still alive and they actually manage to kill people?" Dean asked.

"I never thought of it that way," Cas said.

It got quiet after that. They kept on walking through the forest. Cas stopped when he heard a twig snap far behind him.

"Dean, stop," he whispered.

Dean did as told an strained his ears. Another snap. Dean pulled his gun off his belt.

Cas felt for his gun but it wasn't there, "Looking for this?" Someone asked as they emerged from behind a tree.

The person was definitely a girl, but the only way you could tell was because of her voice. She was dressed in black pants, a black combat boots, and had a black hoodie on that covered her face.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with his gun aimed at her.

Cas felt like she was smiling user her hood.

"I'm no one, or am I everyone?" She asked. She moved faster than sound and before they knew it she was behind Dean.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Turn around," she whispered in Deans ear.

Dean turned around and rapidly shot. She was to quick though.

She dodged each bullet. "I don't want to hurt you," she paused, "As long as you don't try to hurt me," she said as she pulled both of Deans arms behind his back, making him drop his gun.

"Let him go," Cas demanded.

She did as told but grabbed the gun off the ground. "And you," she said as she walked over to Cas. "You grief over something. Lost one maybe?" She asked.

Cas looked down, "What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't want anything, but I know you do. Dean, you're looking for someone, and Cas, you're missing someone. You're not sure if they died, but you feel like they did," she said running her hand through his hair.

Cas clenched his fists, "Fuck off lady," he said as he hit her hand out of his hair.

"That wasn't very nice," she said.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

The lady turned around and pulled her hood off. Red hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and she had a scar on her neck. "I'm Abaddon," she said with a smile. "I can help you find your brother."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Sam, he's easy to find. Leaves sloppy trails, always stopping," she shrugged her shoulders. "So do you want my help?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cas really hated traveling with Abaddon. She flirted with Dean and that made Cas mad. Sometimes Dean would blush, which would make Cas clench his fist and dig his nails into his palm.

When they made their first stop Dean suggested they all slept in a different bed. Cas didn't talk at all. Which worried Dean.

Cas wouldn't eat either. He would pick at whatever type of food they got and usually only ate a bite.

Cas curled up on the couch and looked at the leather. Abaddon and Dean were talking about something that Cas didn't pay much attention to. Lily decided that Dean and Abaddon were cooler than Cas and she would sleep with one of them.

Cas felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Abaddon went out to go get food or something.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, his face still facing the leather.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he sat Cas up.

"Nothing," Cas mumbled.

"Cas, you haven't eaten in days and you barely talk," Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Who is the missing person?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"No one," Cas said.

"Come on Cas, seriously, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Dean, I said nothing was wrong and I mean it," he yelled.

Dean held his hands up in surrender, "Fine. Just trying to help," he mumbled as he got up.

"Well stop trying to help. You're not making things any better," Cas said as he grabbed his book bag and got up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

Cas ignored him and grabbed a gun.

"Cas, where are you going?" Dean asked again as he walked over to Cas.

"Somewhere, anywhere but here," he said.

Dean frowned, "Fine, go," he said as he sat down.

Cas opened the door and walked out. He didn't know where he was going but he wanted to get away.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Eventually Cas found his way to Deans base. He saw someone come to the gate when they saw him. "Cas?" The lady asked.

"Ellen," Cas said, "Could you please let me in?" He asked.

Ellen nodded and opened the gate. "Where's Dean?" She asked, worry filled her voice.

"He's fine, he wanted to keep on looking for his brother, he found someone to help him," Cas mumbled.

"Who?" Ellen asked.

"Someone named Abaddon," Cas said.

Ellen nodded. "Well, glad to hear he's ok. Would you like something to eat?"

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean sighed as Lily climbed on his stomach. She reminded Dean of Cas. On the bright side, Abaddon helped Dean find Sam. They all were making their way back to the base. This was their last stop.

Dean got up and stretched. "Wake up," he told Abaddon and Sam. They both did and they got ready for their walk to the base. It wasn't going to be long. Probably only about twenty minutes.

"Good morning Dean," Abaddon said.

"Morning," Dean said as he put stuff in his book bag. "Ready to walk?"

Abaddon and Sam both nodded. They started walking and it didn't take them very long to get to the base.

"Boys," Ellen said with a big smile as she hugged Sam and Dean.

Dean smiled. "Hey Ellen. Is Cas here by any chance?" He asked.

Ellen nodded, "Ya he should be in cabin eight," she said.

"Thanks," Dean said as he walked off in the direction of the cabin. Ellen was helping Sam and Abaddon.

He opened the door and was surprised to see only Cas was in there. Usually there were ten people in each cabin.

Cas was facing a wall, he didn't bother to look back when he heard someone open the door.

He had definitely gotten thinner. "Hey Cas," Dean said as he walked over to his bed.

Cas nodded, "Hi," he said.

Dean missed Cas' voice. He sat on the bed and pulled Cas up into a sitting position, he was much lighter.

Dean hugged Cas. "I missed you," he whispered.

Cas closed his eyes. He missed Dean too. He put his arms around Deans waist, "I missed you too," he said.

Dean eventually let go. "It was boring without you," he said.

Cas frowned, "You know why I left right?" He asked.

"Well, I have an idea, but tell me anyways," he said.

"I was jealous. You obviously like Abaddon. And Abaddon makes me feel uncomfortable. She knows to much," Cas admitted.

Dean frowned, "I much rather have you than Abaddon," he said as he leaned over and kissed Cas.

Cas smiled against his lips. When they pulled away Cas longed for more. He wished he wouldn't have left.

Dean got up. "I got to go help Ellen," he said pointing to the door.

Cas frowned. "Ok," he said.

Dean looked into his eyes. "Cas, are you hungry?" He asked.

Cas shrugged, "Kind of," he said.

"I'll bring you some food," he said. Before Cas could protest he was out of the cabin.

When he came back he was holding a plate with beef and bread on it. "Here," he said.

"Thank you," he said as he ate the bread.

Dean nodded and sat next to him. Cas felt awkward to be the only one eating. "Did you find Sam?" He asked.

As if on cue, Sam walked through the door, "Dean, Ellen needs yo- Cas?" He asked.

"Sam," Cas said.

"You- you're still alive?" He asked.

Cas nodded. "No thanks to you," he mumbled.

"I ran away because of you," Sam said.

"Oh really? What did I do? I took care of you and you took my food and water and left!" Cas yelled.

Sam clenched his fist, "Dean, Ellen needs you," he said leaving.

Dean frowned, "Did that really happen?" He asked.

"Ellen needs you," Cas mumbled.

"Cas, did that really happen?" Dean asked again.

Cas nodded, "Yes, and-" he paused, "and more," he finished.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

Cas lifted the side of his shirt to reveal a stab wound.

"He did this?" Dean asked as he gently traced his finger over the wound.

Cas nodded, "But it's not a big deal. He probably did it because he was scared," Cas said pulling his shirt down.

Dean clenched his fist and left the cabin.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked as he shoved Sam into a table.

"What?" He asked.

"You stabbed Cas," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was being over dramatic. Cas was now there trying to stop them, but Dean kept his grip on Sam.

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

Dean moved him from against the table to against the wall.

"Stop it Dean," Cas said.

Dean looked at him. He realesed his grip on Sam and nodded. "He hurt you," Dean said quietly.

"And you really want to hurt him back? Dean, come on," Cas said.

Dean clenched his fists. "Why did you stab him?" He asked Sam.

"Because he's a dick," he said.

"_I'm _the dick?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded.

"You're the one who fucking stabbed me, left me, and took all my food and water that I worked hard to get," Cas yelled.

"Abaddon told us," Sam said smiling.

"Told you?" Cas almost whispered.

"Sam, don't you dare bring that up," Dean said.

"Why not? He already knows anyways," Sam said with a wide grin.

"Know what?" Cas demanded.

"Your son. How he 'died'."

Cas clenched his fists. "How the hell did she find out?"

Dean placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. "We don't know," he said, "But don't worry."

"Where is she?" Cas asked camly.

"She's in cabin four," Sam said.

Cas walked in that direction. "How the hell do you know so much about me?" He asked as he opened the door.

Abaddon was facing away from him, "Hello Castiel," She said as she turned around.

"Answer my damn question," Cas said.

Abaddon smiled and got up. "Your son is alive, not very well, but alive," she paused, "In a camp called... Sabbat De Sang," She said.

Cas frowned, "What do you mean 'He's not very well'?"

"I mean, he's sick, and dying," she said.

"Where is this camp Sabbat De Sang?" He asked.

Abaddon smiled, "Not very far. A two day walk if you take no breaks. Head east and you'll eventually come upon it. Oh, and when you're there, tell them Abaddon sent you," She said.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Cas asked. He wasn't as mad as he was earlier with her.

"It's not. Oh, and the english translation is Blood Sabbath," She said.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "A camp named Blood Sabbath?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's one of the reasons I stayed there. Now go, I'm tired," she said as she pushed him out the cabin door.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Cas two days and a half to get to Sabbat De Sang. When he did get there it was better constructed than Deans camp. The walls surrounding the camp were concrete and the gate to get in could only be opened from the inside. Two guards stood outside the front gate, both holding large guns.

"Qui êtes-vous?" The man on the left asked.

Cas bit his lip, he didn't know how to speak French. "Um, a woman named Abaddon sent me," he said. He was trying to do hand motions but failed.

"Abaddon?" The one on the right said with a heavy accent.

Cas nodded, "Yes, I'm here to see my son," he said. This time the guards understood his hand motions.

"Quel est son nom?" The right one asked.

"Pardon?" Cas asked.

The man repeated himself but Cas had no idea what he was saying. "Can I talk to someone who speaks English?"

The left guard seemed to understand and got someone to open the gate. "Cet homme veut parler à quelqu'un qui parle anglais," He said.

The man on the inside nodded and left. A few minutes later he was back with a man who was wearing a white robe, it kind of looked like a karate suit. He had a black beard that touched his chest and his eyes were grey.

"Yes?" He asked Cas.

"Um, I am here to see my son, he is sick," He said.

"Who sent you?" The man asked, unlike the others he had a russian accent.

"Abaddon, she said he was here," Cas said shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Abaddon?" All the men laughed.

The man in the robe wiped a tear from his eyes, his cheeks were rosy, "Abaddon is a very funny woman," he said.

"Ya, so, could you please help me?" Cas asked.

"What's your sons name?" He asked.

"Chase Novak," Cas said.

The man smiled, "Ah yes, Novak. Follow me," He said.

Cas did as told and the man led him to a small house. "He should be in here with his family," The man said.

"His family?" Cas asked.

The man nodded and walked away. Cas knocked on the wooden door and soon a woman arrived. She was wearing a blue sweater, grey sweatpants, and a white apron.

"Yes?" She asked.

Cas cleared his throat, "Could I please speak to Chase?" He asked.

The woman frowned, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Castiel Novak, Chase know me," he said.

The woman nodded. She led him up a small set of stairs and into a small room. Chase was reading a book.

"Chase, someone's here to see you," The woman said.

Chase looked up, he dropped his book, "Dad?" he asked.

Cas nodded, he had tears in his eyes. The last time he saw Chase was five years ago. Chase has grown a lit since. His hair, which used to be dirty blonde, was now a light brown. His eyes were blue and he was definitely taller.

Cas walked over to his side.

"I- I thought you were dead," Chase said.

Cas wiped away a tear, "I thought _you_ were dead," He said.

Chase frowned, "No, but I'm dying," he said.

The woman was now gone.

"Do they know what's wrong with you?" Cas asked quietly.

Chase shook his head, "No, they've been trying to figure out but they couldn't," he said.

Cas nodded, "If I took you to my base, do you think they would care?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Chase said. He coughed.

Cas nodded. "What's your," he paused, "Moms name?" he asked.

"Sadie," Chase said.

Cas nodded, "I'll be right back," he said as he left the room. He found Sadie downstairs cooking.

"Excuse me, Sadie?" he asked.

She turned around and nodded, "Yes, you can bring him with you," she said.

"Do I have to sign any papers or anything?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, but I must tell Master Raknam," she said.

"Master Raknam?" Cas asked.

She nodded, "Yes, you probably saw him. He wears a white robe with a black belt," she said.

Cas nodded, "Oh."

"I'll pack his things, would you like to have dinner with us before you leave?"


End file.
